Aquí estoy
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Anna pretende cumplir con el último deseo de Yoh. AnnaXHao este es un viejo fic que corregí por songfic y dividí para crear otra historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí estoy**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 1**

Era un doce de mayo…

No era nada nuevo que la itako recordara los años que había permanecido al lado de Yoh…

Ese día, el cual sus esposo cumpliese veintidós años… ella recordaba su amplia sonrisa. Ahora los recuerdos de su esposo, de repente traían calma.

Después de superar su muerte…

Pronto un recuerdo incoherente llegó a su cabeza:

**Flash Back………………………………………………………………**

Era el día de la boda de Asakura Yoh y Kyouyama Anna…

Pero Asakura Hao estaba parado frente a ella.

**—Ya… en este instante—**susurró mirándola maléficamente.

**— ¿Qué? —**ella retrocedió un paso sin mostrarse asustada. No lo estaba y no tenía razones para estarlo o ¿Sí?

Se llevó las manos al rosario blanco que mantenía en el pecho. Reciente regalo de su la señora Kino por la boda… el rosario más poderoso que había existido en la familia, replica de su habitual rosario azul y que no podía usarse en cualquier situación.

**—No puedo creer que aquel ataque no te haya matado…**

**—No… no lo hizo… así que he decidido venir y luchar por lo único que me dio vida después de ese combate—**se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

**— ¿Qué quieres decir?** —musitó atónita.

**—Quiero que te vayas conmigo Anna —**le dijo casi apresurado, el joven de ojos marrones, ya que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que se percataran de su presencia.

**— Pero ¿Qué dices? —**no mantuvo su máscara fría puesto que aquello había tenido un impacto extraño en ella. Sus preciosos ojos, habían bajado su intensa tonalidad negra de la sorpresa.

**—Te quiero para mi, Anna —**susurró serio.

Por supuesto que lo que decía era real. ¿Tan poco creíble era para ella el hecho de que la quisiera?

**— ¿Por qué? —**atinó a decir estupefacta.

**—No lo sé… —**dijo sincero.

**—Pura lujuria ¿No es así? O solo las ganas de fregarle la existencia a Yoh…**

**—Yo te quiero a ti…**

**Fin del flash back (o más bien, interrupción xD)…………………**

Hao Asakura hizo su acostumbrada aparición ante la rubia en su habitación.

**—Hola —**le dijo sonriendo de esa manera incitante.

Era la primera vez que llegaba justo el día de su cumpleaños y la Itako no lo esperaba en lo absoluto…

La hermosa muchacha sonrió con ironía. Cuando Yoh Asakura cumplía quince años… su regalo fue el cuerpo de la virgen Anna Kyouyama de ese entonces.

**— ¿Que es tan divertido? —**le preguntó intrigado.

**—Nada —**mintió aunque sabía que él se había dado cuenta…

**—Que hermosa te ves hoy —**le confesó de golpe.

El rostro de la chica se ruborizó levemente.

No era una novedad para ella que Hao Asakura comenzara a portarse así con ella. Parecía que se había casado con él y no con su hermano.

Anna se levantó del futón en el que había pasado una noche verdaderamente tranquila. Se había quedado ahí hasta tarde y había subido un poco de comida para permanecer perezosamente pasando el día.

Eran ya casi las dos de la tarde.

Tenía puesta una bata de seda, extremadamente corta que parecía transparentar a la luz pero era el mero reflejo de del sol en aquella fina figura.

**—Voy a lavarme los dientes** —le había dicho ella y él la siguió y observó lo que hacía. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

**—Te dejaré que me veas así, sólo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños, precioso** —le sonrió delicadamente puesto que se había dado cuenta de aquellas miradas impuras que el muchacho le dedicaba.

La vio caminar con elegancia. Era una criatura divina… era difícil creerle que era una Itako pareciendo una diosa.

Sus caderas se acentuaban más porque su cintura era estrecha… sus pálidas y bien formadas piernas por fin lucían con sus pechos eran simplemente perfectos y quería besarlos…

La mujer lavó sus dientes, como lo había dicho, luego se lavó la cara y peino sus cabellos de miel.

Aquello embelesó al Shaman de Fuego.

Su cabello hasta la cintura… hizo que su mente volara.

Quería verla así, con el cabello cayendo en los costados de sus hombros y cubriendo disimuladamente sus pechos y nada sin portar vestimenta alguna.

La joven había vuelto a su habitación y él, sumergido en sus fantasías la siguió casi automáticamente.

**—Hentai —**su dulce voz lo hizo salir de sus perversas alucinaciones**—. ¿En que pensabas pervertido? Hentai…** —remató acercándose pausadamente. Sin que el poderoso Shaman sospechara, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos

**—Feliz Cumpleaños —**susurró tiernamente.

Lo miró con la boquita entreabierta.

Se veía tan dulce y bella…

El joven Shaman se inclinó para besar a la hermosa Itako sin ningún temor. Ella le correspondió de manera inocente, lo esperaba y de alguna manera no.

Delicadamente el muchacho le rodeó la cintura para atraerla a su cuerpo. Era tan pequeña en sus brazos… encajaba perfecto, como si desde el principio ella hubiera estado hecha para él.

Ligeramente se separaron para tomar aliento.

No pretendía hacerla olvidar a su hermano. Quería hacerse un espacio en el corazón de la rubia por muy difícil que pareciera.

**—Hao…** —susurró Anna mirándolo vehemente, ante la nueva sensación que él había despertado en ella. El calor de un beso… hacía dos años o más que no sabía lo que era eso, casi lo había olvidado.

El Shaman del fuego probó nuevamente de sus dulces labios.

Deslizó ansiosamente las manos por su espalda y luego osó a sentir su piel haciendo a un lado el camisón. Necesariamente la piel de su espalda se convirtió en su objetivo, así que lo levantó ligeramente y deslizó su mano.

Volvieron a separarse mirándose como cómplices que van a cometer un pecado.

La joven le dio la espalda y permitió que el Shaman besara su cuello con suma delicadeza al principio y luego, con sofocante desesperación, mientras acariciaba sus pechos siguiendo la intensidad de sus besos, despertando el deseo en la rubia que tenía entre sus brazos.

Deslizó los tirantes de su prenda de seda por sus hombros, no sin disfrutar el contacto de la piel que recorría pasando por sus brazos y terminar en sus manos, haciendo que el delicioso vestido cayera al piso sin hacer ningún ruido o quizá un leve susurro de la tela con el suelo.

Hao se quitó el habitual chal apache que portaba, dejando así desnudo su torso; también se despojó de sus pantalones de desierto, sólo para sentir la piel de la muchacha con la propia en un erótico abrazo. Seguía besando su cuello, dejando marcas en la delicada piel de la chica y arrancándole suspiros complacidos.

En esa posición, se fueron sentando en el futón, donde el castaño acarició aquel firme pecho, sintiendo como los pequeños botones que los adornaban, despertaban excitados igual que su dueña.

Entonces abandonó su cuello y besó su espalda, provocando en ella uno que otro jadeo. Sabía que si continuaba bajando encontraría un curioso punto débil.

Sin embargo prefirió jugar con otro punto débil en medio de aquellas largas piernas. Le quitó casi desesperadamente las bragas y comenzó a jugar.

La chica se retorcía entre sus brazos. Sus dedos hacían magia escurriéndose a los lugares correctos, haciéndola suspirar.

Aquella sensación eléctrica llegaba a su promesa, haciendo estallar una descomunal oleada de placer.

Un grito se escapó de su boca.

Hao sonrió lujurioso; aquello era música para sus oídos… una muy erótica canción.

Entonces introdujo un par de sus traviesos dedos en la cavidad femenina.

Todo ese placer que parecía subir escalones… el primer escalón: orgasmo superficial… es segundo era el de ese preciso momento… y con ansias, la joven esperaría al tercer escalón.

Suspirando, gritando y disfrutando, la rubia echó atrás la cabeza para recargarse en el hombro del Shaman con la vista perdida en la delicia que sentía.

El segundo escalón anunció su fin cuando otro ataque de placer inundó el frágil cuerpo de la dulce mujer, tensando los músculos y gritando como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Ella gimió su nombre agradecida y enloquecida de éxtasis.

Fue como lenta y cuidadosamente, empujó a la chica haciendo que terminara recostada boca abajo. Esta obedeció y pronto sintió los impuros labios de Hao en su hombro derecho, luego en la parte trasera de su cuello y así siguió un camino bien marcado por toda la columna vertebral, provocando en ella deliciosos escalofríos.

Más pronto se desesperó de excitación y necesidad, y se arrodilló tras el bien formado cuerpo de su amante, levantándolo ligeramente. Así la joven Itako quedó en la posición perfecta apoyada en el futón por sus piernas y brazos

Anna le lanzó una mirada turbada a través de su hombro derecho aguardando con lujuria la apetecida y anhelada penetración. Desesperada, sintió como el muchacho guiaba su miembro y lentamente rozaba su entrada al éxtasis.

Ella lanzó un gruñido impaciente que divirtió a su amante. No obstante, el calor que emanaba la chica y la creciente humedad, ahogaron su razón en lujuria pura.

Así que empujó, abriéndose paso entre sus labios y sintiendo cada segundo la consistencia de aquel estrecho interior.

Un gemido complacido fue lo que le ofreció la muñeca de porcelana mientras arqueaba ligeramente la espalda.

El Shaman aumentó la intensidad de las envestidas, casi palpando su éxtasis.

Los gritos de la mujer acompañaban las envestidas gloriosas de su amante.

El tercer escalón invadió a la itako, haciendo que una implosión tórrida, volviendo a tensarla, dejándola sensible y cansándola por un momento.

Por fin… un jadeo de él, anunció un orgasmo que le hizo apretar los labios y aferrarse a las caderas de la mujer que le había ayudado a llegar a él. Así desembocó su esencia en ella y terminó empapado en sudor, jadeando sonoramente.

Pronto salió de la chica… se acomodó a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos para estrecharla y no soltarla lo que restaba del día.

Ahora sí. Era suya… toda suya… por fin había disfrutado de su cuerpo como lo había soñado desde siempre.

Era SU Anna; lo iba ser para siempre.

Sólo disfrutaba plenamente de lo que nunca tuvo… y quiso tener siempre.

¿De verdad lo había logrado hacerla_ suya_? No quiso pensarlo y sucumbió ante en un extrañamente tranquilo sueño con la rubia descansando en su pecho.

**— Yoh —**susurró cuando notó que el Shaman de fuego dormía profundamente.

¿Acaso eso sonaba algo descarado? Sí. Un poco… pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse sola por la eternidad?

"El hubiera querido que buscara mi felicidad" pensó triste.

Había encontrado un hombre que la amaba… como la amó él…

El cariño que sentía por Hao era inmenso… le estaba eternamente agradecida por estar con ella…

Sabía perfectamente que nada ni nadie podía remplazar a su Yoh. Pero sí alguien que la amaría con locura y viceversa.

Por eso el último deseo de Yoh antes de morir era que ella se casara con él… aunque Hao no lo sabía aun.

Se quedó contemplando el perfil armonioso del Shaman de fuego por largas horas. Dormido, tranquilo y sonriente… se parecía tanto a Yoh…

Pronto anochecía en la ventana; tanto así se había quedado mirando a aquel.

_"Gracias Hao"_

Fue dominada por el sueño y se quedó ahí… en los brazos del Shaman más desquiciado del universo, el que le había demostrado que no lo era tanto… y el que había estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitó

_**Fin**_

**Creado y totalizado el 31 de enero del 2006**

**Corregido el 10 de agosto del 2007**

**Notas del autor**

Limonada!

Una vez alguien me dijo "Si Dios te da limones, haz limonada"

(pero Katsumi, malinterpretaste la frase) O..O

(Calla, otro yo!)

Cuando Katsumi habla consigo misma :3

Este también es uno de los es un fragmento de un sonfic que hice cuando entré a Fanfiction. Sí, el que contaba con diez capítulos, este era el 3 y se llamaba _las huellas, _pero fue corregido por eso del sonfic que no está permitido en esta página así que… aquí está.

Mmm nombrado así porque estaba escuchando una canción de Mago Oz que repetía _aquí estoy (_la canción se llama_ dime con quien andas) _y pues eh… lo demás es historia.

Bien…

xD Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí estoy**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

**Capítulo 2**

_Unos años después_

Anna searrodilló ante la tumba que rezaba Asakura Yoh.

Cuatro años.

Cumplía cuatro años de fallecido…

Nunca imaginó que esto le pasaría a los veinticinco años. Tendría ya 28 años…

**—Debo confesarte que yo ya sabía que morirías cuando decidí casarme contigo—**susurró cerrando los ojos sintiendo la brisa acariciar su cabello**—. Lo tenía en el pecho… pero nunca te lo dije.**

Se sentó en el césped, mirando la lápida como si fuera Yoh quien le sonriera.

**—Por eso disfruté plenamente contigo los años que estuviste con vida—**sus ojos entristecieron de repente acompañados de una dolorida sonrisa.

Colocó el ramo de rosas que llevaba consigo frente a la piedra y luego acarició su vientre con delicadeza.

Cumplía ya los ocho meses de gestación.

**—Espero que estés feliz por fin… ya tienes la tranquilidad que soñaste…—**estiró el brazo para acariciar su nombre labrado en la roca.

Sonrió… seguramente él la miraba desde un indefinido punto del horizonte.

**—Me gustaría saber… la razón por la cual tu último deseo fue que me casara con **_**él**_**… —**miró al cielo mientras el viento soplaba rebelde a su alrededor**—Pero te agradezco… ahora voy a tener a su hijo… y soy muy feliz…**

Sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos mientras regresaba su mirada al nombre grabado en piedra.

**—Creo que me has enseñado una lección —**susurró mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla**—. Siempre vivirás en mí…**

Secó sus lágrimas conciente de que a Yoh no le gustaría volver a verla llorar.

Suspiró.

**—Hana cumplió seis años —**agregó como queriendo cambiar el tema**—. Ha sacado tu desesperado gusto por las naranjas y la habilidad de desesperarme con sus risitas… Quiere mucho a Hao y está muy entusiasmado con la llegada del nuevo bebé**… —se detuvo de pronto, un nudo se formaba en su garganta**— Te extraño… A veces creo que fue mi culpa que murieras… que la enfermedad no tuvo nada que ver… se que pude hacer más… he creído que si te hubiera cuidado mejor estarías aquí… pero el hubiera no existe… quizá fue el destino que quiso arrancarte de mi lado y el de tu hijo… **

**Debí besarte más… quererte más pero quizá llegaba a mis límites de amor…**

**Hay veces que siento como me miras desde los ojos de Hana… a veces siento que me sonríes desde su boca… ese niño puede serenar mi carácter sólo con una mirada dulce como las tuyas…**

**Y si no estas presente en el mirar de tu hijo, estás presente en el cielo… en las nubes, en las estrellas en la madera y hasta en la cocina… de vez en cuando te oigo cocinar… Sí… estoy loca pero ¿Realmente importa?**

**Un día… prometo que volveremos a vernos… de todos modos todos vamos al mismo lugar…**

**Gracias Yoh… mi vida no habría tenido sentido sin ti… ni la de Ren, ni Horo… mucho menos la de Manta… ni ninguno de esos tus tontos amigos…**

**Cada uno me ha dicho lo mucho que significaste en sus vidas…**

**Todavía llegan a la pensión y pasamos horas hablando de ti… siempre vivirás en nuestros recuerdos y prometo que Hana sabrá quien fue su padre…**

Se detuvo. Lloraba nostálgica, aun cuatro años después.

**—Siempre olvido lo mucho que odiabas verme llorar… pero sé que ahora eres feliz y eso me tranquiliza… Te amo… Yoh… y también lo amo a él… a Hao…**

**— ¡Anna! —**se hizo escuchar Hao haciéndola voltear al instante.

Ahí estaba él, tomando la mano de Hana que le sonreía con dulzura.

Se soltó de su tío y corrió al lado de su madre para pararse frente a ella y ofrecerle cortésmente su mano y ayudarla a caminar.

El pequeño rubio tenía la sensación de que su madre estallaría si seguía inflándose como un globo.

**— ¿Hablabas con mi papá? —**le preguntó inocente.

**— Sí… —**musitó contemplando a su pequeño.

**— ¿Y qué te dijo? **

**— Que nos está cuidando… y que siempre está con nosotros… que no nos preocupemos por él porque no está sólo… seguramente ha de estar jugando con Amidamaru y Mosuke —**sonrió divertida ante la idea**— y… que nos quiere mucho…**

Yoh vio sonriendo a su pequeño hijo y a su Anna caminar al horizonte.

Ella había oído todo lo que él le había dicho con el viento.

Estaba tranquilo. Anna era feliz…

Un susurro hizo llegar a los oídos de Anna:

_**Yo nunca os olvidaré…**_

**Fin**

**Creado y totalizado el 31 de enero del 2006**

**Corregido el 12 de agosto del 2007**

_**Notas del autor:**_

Kami que es esto

Esto alguna vez fue un epílogo xDDD bueno…

o.o

Me despido

Mmmm

…Ciao

Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


End file.
